U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,049 discloses an aircraft slat assembly comprising five slats with a single anti-icing duct (conventionally known as a piccolo tube) extending through all five slats. Along the length of the piccolo tube there are plural openings to discharge hot bleed air into the anti-icing chamber of each of the slats. The bleed air exits the slat from its trailing edge.
US 2010/0176243 describes a standoff structure for an anti-icing piccolo tube.